Perry the Platypus
by Zana Charleson
Summary: How Perry came to be apart of the Flynn/Fletcher family, and how he joined the agency.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my story of how Perry the Platypus came where he is today, being Perry, Agent P, and a nemesis. Hope you enjoy. ****J (Written by my sister Kristina)**

* * *

On the outskirts of the Tri-state area, there was a tree surrounded lake called Lake Nose. Many animals live near and around Lake Nose, including deer, elk, coyotes, moose, and even the less known platypus.

Platypuses being semi-aquatic mammals, lived near the lake so that they could find their food consisting of worms and larva. They swan around constantly searching for food using their duck-shaped bills, and then if in danger swimming away quickly with their beaver tails.

This is where we find Milo and his three sisters, Terra, Aqua, and Aurora. All three were normal platypuses.

Milo was the oldest; hatched out of his egg three days earlier then his siblings. He was now five months old, his sisters three days behind. And now because Milo was the oldest and he was the only guy out of his siblings, he had to take charge.

Now what about their parents? Both parents were attacked and killed by a different animal, the father by a speckled toothed badger, mother by a northern square backed snake. Without some guidance, Terra, Aqua and Aurora could be hurt, therefore, Milo took charge.

The quartet was swimming in the water searching for worms and larva when Milo heard a big splash in the water. He popped up to the surface to see a big water snake heading their way. He dove back under the water and swam over to his siblings then he clicked for them to get back to the little cave in which they stayed. Swishing their beaver tales the swam back rapidly back to the cave and crawled up inside. The snake was still after them and quickly followed and reached the cave.

The snake began to slide inside when Milo turned and slapped him back with his tale. Then he got up on his back two flippers and grabbed the snake behind the head and threw it out. The snake slithered away and Milo chattered after him.

"Yeah you better go away!" Milo called.

"And don't come back you big Meany!" Terra added.

Milo turned around, "All accounted for? Terra?"

"Here!"

"Aurora?"

"Present!"

"Aqua?"

"Humph."

"What?"

"I coulda taken him!" Aqua complained crossing her arms on her chest. "He's just a dumb snake!"

"Um, if you haven't noticed, that snake was twice as big as you!" Aurora said.

"I admire your bravery sis, but no one in this family is going to be fighting anything bigger than an adult platypus, _ever_," Milo told her. "We're hiders, not fighters!"

'You're are a scaredy-puss!" Aqua told her older brother. "You would run away from a friendly human!"

"No! I mean yes! Any human is not to be trusted in _any _circumstance!" Milo declared shaking his head for emphasis.

"Riiight," Aqua chattered sarcastically.

"Milo, can we go back outside now?" Terra asked shyly.

Milo leaned out of the cave, looking around quickly, then nodded. "Follow me!" he slid out of the cave on his stomach and into the water. His sisters following after.

Milo shoved some dirt out of the way to get at a worm, but while doing so, he scrapped his nose against a sharp rock. _Ow! _he thought swimming back up to the surface. He put one of his flippers on his nose. He swam in a small circle and observed his surroundings. He had accidentally swam a long ways away from the cave, and probably his sisters. He dove back down and began swimming with a feeling that he was being watched. He stopped for a moment and let himself float back up to the surface. Disguising himself as a log with strange blue moss and an orange beak, he looked around. Then he saw a human staring at him from the beach.

The human had a strange triangle shaped head, on top of which was a tuft of fire-red hair. He was wearing an orange striped shirt and navy blue pants. And he was staring right at Milo.

Milo was getting nervous because the human's eyes seemed to be drill into his brain. Milo shook his head and dove back under water with a splash. He swam quickly away and found his sisters.

That night as he tried to sleep, he could not get those eyes out of his head. _It's just another human, a dangerous human. _he kept reminding himself. _I am a platypus, the enemy of the platypus is man._

* * *

**So, how dija like it? I know the first chapter is slow, but it will get better! Just keep reading, because it's **

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! This is chapter 2! Yay! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Milo and his sisters lived a regular boring summer. Sleep, breath, swim, crawl, run hide, eat a lot… and this was getting rather boring. It was a routine schedule.

Every morning get up at sun rise dive into the water run your bill along the bottom to stir up the larva and worms. Then when the sun was higher in the sky, get up on shore and sleep in the sun for a while then dive back down into the water eat some worms and larva, then get back up on shore sleep. This continues relentlessly through out the day.

So this time Milo wanted to do something else that day, just something out of the trend. So that morning when they woke up at dawn the sisters expected Milo to lead the way into the water as usual. Instead, Milo sat up stretched looked around outside then went back to sleep.

All three were very confused about this, so prodded Milo until he was awake again.

"Milo," Terra started slowly. Milo opened an eye to look at her. "Milo, why aren't we going out to stir up the lake bed?"

Milo though about what to say next. _I shouldn't tell them to go out by themselves, Aqua will think that she can handle anything. _Milo sat up and shook himself off. "My little sister, I want a change of pace, so I'm sleeping in until the sun comes up then I will go out and lay on the shore for the rest of the day."

"But, isn't that dangerous?" Aurora asked. "You know, laying on the shore, vulnerable, all day?

"I guess you could," Milo replied. "But you can do the usual routine, and I'll sit on the shore and watch to make sure you wont get hurt."

"Oh, puhleeez, Milo! We won't ever get hurt! You know, I think that if you stay away from harm the more harm you get! I'm going, see ya later," Aqua declared.

Milo had had enough of Aqua's bad attitude. "Yeah! Go get yourself killed! See if I care!" He chattered after his sister as she splashed into the water.

Aurora and Terra were confused as to what to do. They wanted to be protected by Milo, but they wanted to go take care of Aqua. Then Aurora had an idea.

"Terra," She whispered. "since you're younger than I am you stay here with Milo, I'll go with Aqua. To keep her safe."

Terra nodded, and Aurora slipped into the water after Aqua. Terra sighed and curled back up again. But just as she had closed he eyes she hear her sisters chattering loudly.

"Milo! Aqua and Aurora! They're in trouble!" Terra said leaping up and pushing her brother.

Milo grunted and got to his feet then slipped into the water, Terra following.

He saw what the matter was, a badger had grabbed hold of Aqua's tail and was now pulling her out of the water.

Milo leapt into action. He swam quickly along the shore to where the skirmish was happening. Aurora was biting and clawing at the badger while Aqua was chattering in pain. Milo jumped up and slapped the badger in the face then fell back on the beach. The large animal let go of Aqua and leapt for Milo. He dodged the badger just in time to hit him again with his tail. The badger snarled at Milo and swiped at him, but Milo was too quick, he jumped and landed on his hind flippers then faced the creature.

"Give it your best shot!" he clicked at the badger. When the badger swiped at him again, Milo dodged and kicked it with his back flippers making it roll on it's side. With the badger distracted with getting up Milo slid back into the water with his siblings. He got a mouthful of water a squirted at the badger.

"Come on!" he said swimming forward and away from the stumbling badger his sisters swam ahead and as they reeled away Milo slapped his tail and shouted, "Better luck next time ol' boy!"

The badger grunted and lumbered back into the forest.

The four swam back to the cave, Aurora helping Aqua along because of her tail. They all climbed back inside, Milo laughing, well, chittering. "Ha! Did you see him? He was such a klutz! It was all, 'I have a little brain the size of a pea, and I have feet that don't fit me!' Ha! Ha! Of course no offence to any other badgers that don't try to eat us."

"Ugh! I can't believe you are in charge of us! You are such a child!" Aqua mumbled looking up from examining her tail.

"You of all people saying that!? You are the one who said you could take on anything!" Milo retorted back at Aqua.

The sister looked down. Aurora shot Milo a look. "What?"

"It's 'the pot calling the kettle black.' You're saying she's a child when you act like one too! So just stop!" Aurora growled. Turning to Terra she asked her to get some kelp. Terra nodded and slid back into the water.

Milo was not happy. He shook his head and dived back into the lake. _Girls!_ He thought to himself, swimming away to find some food.

* * *

**I like Platypuses. The plural of Platypus can be said either Platypuses or Platypi. Cool huh? I looked it up! ****J **


	3. Chapter 3

**In this chapter a tragedy happens, so if you are very sensitive, grab some tissues. **

* * *

Milo was turning 1 year old that day, so he and his sisters all decided to make a trip upstream to see if there was more food to find and eat. So all four, Aqua being all healed up, traveled up north by the access of the river that flowed into the lake.

Eventually they came to a waterfall and decided that there would be plenty of food above the waterfall, so they climbed up the rocks and came to the rapids before the waterfall roared over the side of the cliff.

The slid into the water and started shoveling with their bills in the mud. Around the large boulders in the water was the best spot to get worms, but the unfortunate part of this was the fact that every time they came close to getting something, their bill would scratch the rock and the prey would escape because of the sensitivity of their bill.

So after many failed attempts, they were tired of this, especially Aqua. Being a little impatient, she swam up steam a bit and on the shore found a container had been tipped over and worms were spilling out it. Aqua shuffled her way out of the water to go inspect the scene. Then she slid back in and swam back down to go tell the others.

"Hey, quit wasting your time! There's free food up here," Aqua called. "Follow me!" she splashed her tail to get their attention.

"Free food? That seems unlikely, there's going to be a consequence," Milo replied swimming after, the other sisters following.

They saw the worms still squirming around and immediately forgot their worries. The climbed up on the shore and started gulping down mouthfuls of worms.

Milo, who was still slightly on guard, heard heavy footsteps. "Guys, we should go," he chattered as he slid into the water. Aurora followed, but Terra and Aqua stayed on the shore.

The footsteps came closer.

"Guys…I mean girls," Milo insisted.

Aqua sighed, "Fine." She dived into the water.

"I'll be there in a moment, Milo," Terra said grabbing another mouthful of worms.

Suddenly, a large man rounded the corner to see Terra eating his bait. "Why you little scrawny little maggot!" he yelled running towards the platypus.

"Terra!" Milo called.

But the man got there first, he loped over and kicked Terra hard, sending her flying through the air and hitting a large boulder in the middle of the river. Then her motionless body slipped into the rushing water.

Milo swam as quickly as he could over to his sister, but the water brought her closer, closer to the edge. Milo was a yard away when…Terra slipped over the edge and into the cascading falls. He came to a halt, and though the strong current was pulling him, he stopped.

"Terra…" Milo whispered.

But she was gone. Over the falls. He shook his head, _it's all my fault,_ he thought. Milo crawled up out up the water and scrambled down the waterfall with tears in his eyes, leaving his sisters behind.

When he reached the bottom, he jumped into the water, and headed back to the cave…_no._ Milo swam towards the shore. There he just laid himself on the beach and cried.

Milo was there for about an hour and a half when he heard footsteps. He didn't care. _Do what you want with me, _he said silently. Then the footsteps stopped. Milo popped open an eye and looked up to see, the triangle headed boy with fiery-red hair. He was a little older than when he first saw him, and just behind him was a girl with red hair, not as bright as the boy's but still eye-catching.

"Hey, Candace."

"What Phineas?" the girl replied sharply.

"What's that?" he asked pointing at Milo.

"A smelly platypus, why?"

"I like him can we take him home?"

"That thing? I don't care just keep it away from me!" the girl named Candace replied.

Phineas stood for a minute. "What does it eat?"

"Worms. Hurry up!" Candace growled.

The boy dug in the sand and found a worm he offered it to Milo.

The platypus heard his stomach growl he was reminded that he hadn't eaten very much. Phineas came a little closer. Milo didn't want to get up. The boy came a little closer so that he was a foot and a half away from Milo's head. Milo chattered. Phineas backed up a little.

"Oh, just give it the worm!" Candace yelled.

Phineas slid next to Milo and crouched. "It's okay boy," he said soothingly. "I won't hurt you." he began to pet Milo's back, and it felt good.

Milo made a deep chatter.

"Candace he's purring!" Phineas called.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go!"

Phineas grabbed Milo around the middle and picked him up. At first it felt strange, but he became used to it.

Phineas gave him the worm and told him "Good boy," then carried him off.

Milo forgot all about what had just occurred. He was content, and starting a whole new chapter in his life.

* * *

**Well, that was chapter 3. I hope you liked it. I loved writing it. ****J **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, last chapter. Hope you enjoyed the story I wrote. I know I liked it, because I like Perry. He is AWSOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Perry woke up on the end of Ferb's bed. Obviously the boys were already awake, eating breakfast, planning; the normal routine. "Ferb, I know what we're going to do today!"

Yes, everything was normal. Nothing changed, every morning he woke up, sometimes to get called in to the agency, sometimes to just have a lazy day. Today was the day that Perry came, and joined the Flynn-Fletcher family, three years ago from today. And he would crawl down stairs like a mindless pet, Phineas and Ferb would feed him, probably do something to celebrate his 'birthday,' then he would have to run down through a hidden entrance, then into the hideout, put on his fedora, then go and defeat Dr. Doofenshmitz, yes, the man he fought against when protecting his sister and his home had become his nemesis.

Perry slid off the bed and crawled down the stairs, to be greeted by Phineas and Ferb who had a tremendous breakfast for him. He ate the food then ran outside along side the house, put on his fedora, and slid down the entrance to the headquarters.

"Good morning Agent P!" Major Monogram greeted the platypus. "Today you have been with us for two years and seven months and still doing well, today your assignment is to once again defeat Dr. D. Good luck Agent P." he paused for a moment and before Perry left he heard Major Monogram shout at Carl, "Carl! How many times have I told you to keep away from my coffee maker!"

"Sorry Sir."

Perry rolled his eyes then jumped in his hover car to ride out to foil Dr. Doofenshmirtz's evil plan. As he flew there he recalled all the battles he had had with his nemesis. The one with the shrinkinator; the other where he had his gloominator, not to forget the one with the "kick-sand-in-your-faceinator." Then he had also been trapped, once in a Chinese Platypus trap, Fly paper, Invisible box, the old fashioned trap that would saw you in half with a laser, and the classic net trap.

Then he also remembered one mission where he was replaced by Peter the Panda from Seattle. He would never forget that one. _What did that Panda have that I didn't?_ He always wondered. He had felt almost as miserable as when his sister had died after that.

Then he also remembered his siblings, Aurora who was always waiting to see him again and Aqua, of who had a family of her own. _Wait a minute, that means I'm an uncle!_ Perry realized. He shook his head clear, he was at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, he was here to defeat evil and not think about family.

He took a deep breath and let out a little grumble. _Here we go again, another day, another battle and another day to win. _

He parked his car then took off at a run to the top where he would once again defend the Tri-State area from his nemesis.

* * *

**Well, that's the end. ****J **(Zana's note: I love this chapter, such a cute ending!!! Hope you enjoyed!!)


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody, sorry about the delay. I was working on something else. But here is the first chapter in the sequel to ****Perry the Platypus. ****I've heard a lot of requests for the sequel so here it is (I own nothing). **

Perry sat lazily in the sun within the fence of the backyard as the Flynn-Fletcher family buzzed about. This week they would all be relaxing at Lake Nose. But of course Perry would be on a mission every day. Like Major Monogram said, "Evil never rests."

Finally, the family was ready. "Perry, come on boy," Phineas called. Perry chattered then scuttled over to Phineas and Ferb. Ferb picked him up and set him on his lap when he sat down in the car.

The family drove for about three hours, Candace grumbling all the way that she would miss the parties that Jeremy was having every night this week. Phineas and Ferb waited patiently until the rant was over then the ranted about how this would be the best trip ever and how they were going to build the biggest sandcastle on that beach.

"Oh, that's nice boys," Mom said, smiling. To Dad she said, "Such imaginations."

Dad nodded. "You'll kids have plenty of time to play. Your mom and I will be checking out some museums while we're up there."

"Yes, and Candace, don't bother your brothers…PLEASE," Mom added. "We all need our rest, so take it easy on all of you."

When they arrived and put their things in their room they all immediately headed down to the beach. Perry was left in the apartment, so he found a way down to headquarters.

He sat in the chair in front of the screen and Major Monogram appeared. "Good morning Agent P, there won't be any missions for the entire week. Dr. Doofenshmirtz has called in sick with the flu. We gave a get-well basket and found that he is truly sick. So have a good week off."

Perry nodded then saluted, a big smile on his face. _The whole week off!_ he thought, _awesome! _Perry exited the headquarters and came back into the apartment. He slid out of the window and ran down to the beach. Making sure to avoid his owners, he scampered down the beach and found his old cave.

He sighed and stepped forward to slid down into the cave. Once he stood in the entrance he chattered. Looking around he noticed some bubbles in the water. Up popped Aurora, as youthful as ever.

"Perry!" she called. She scrambled up onto the shore. "I thought I heard you chatter!" she ran over and gave Perry a big bear hug. "Oh! It's so good to see you! You came just in time!"

"Just in time for what?' Perry asked.

"For our family reunion silly!" Aurora laughed. "Everyone will be here the entire week! We thought about inviting you but we didn't want to pull you away from your work."

"Well I'm off work this entire week, so I can relax and hang out!"

"Awesome! The family is arriving at 12, which is in thirty minutes. And if you remember anything about our family, we love to arrive precisely 3 seconds before it's actually time."

"Oh, this will be great!" Perry replied. "I haven't seen my family for…years it seems. It will be great seeing you all again!"

"Oh, would you like to sit and catch up? I found some fresh worms, have you ever tried snails? They actually taste pretty good."

"Really? This sounds good, do you have any on you or do you have to go get some?"

"I have some, a little dried but tasty none-the-less."

Aurora went and grabbed some snails then came back and set a rock in the middle of the cave then put the snails on it.

"There are two ways to eat a snail," she instructed. "You can go for the messy way and slurp them out, of go for the polite way and crack the shell and eat them like that."

Perry grabbed one of the snails and rapped its shell on the stone table. The shell cracked easily and Perry grabbed the creature and slurped it down. It had a strange after taste.

"Do you like snails?" Perry asked squinting to get rid of the flavor.

"Yeah, do you?" Aurora asked trying to hold down a laugh.

"Not exactly," Perry replied with a squished face. Aurora laughed at her brother.

"Oh, Perry, I forgot how funny you can be!" she sighed.

Perry looked at his sister. "Are you okay?"

"Yep, it just gets really quiet around here living by myself."

"Don't you have friends?"

"Yeah, but I don't really like them so them, the only people I end up talking to are Aqua and Ace. You know Ace, Aqua's mate?"

"Yeah. I know him."

"He's not much to talk to."

"How about Aqua?"

"I rarely talk to her. All she talks about are babies, babies, babies all day. I try to talk about Politics, she changes it to how the political leaders should let little ones have more freedom. I talk about cooking, she talks about how hard it is to cook for Antosia, her youngest daughter. It drives me up a wall!"

"Wow, I can see how that would be annoying! And this is Aqua we're talking about?"

"Uh-huh."

"Wow."

"I know."

Perry propped back on his tail and looked at his watch. "Hum, 11:59. Let's see." He leaned out the cave entrance. Just then a flood of platypuses filled the water in front of the den. Perry and Aurora stepped out of the small cavern to see the family reunion.

Perry waded down into the water. "Uncle Jaco! Great Aunt Cyrena! Cousin Dante! Cousin Fiona, looking pretty as always!"

The whole group turned and looked at Perry. "Perry!" they all exclaimed.

"Hey guys!" He said. "I'm on vacation!"

"Yeah!, Whoo-hoo! Yay!" they all cheered.

"Ah, thanks guys! I'm glad to be here too."

Everyone turned back to their conversations as Perry swam through the crowd to talk to relatives.

Perry smiled and sighed. "A family reunion! This will be interesting,"

**That's the continuation chapter, wait till next chapter! XD ROMANCE! (This is of course Zana talking, Kristina of course would not go gaga over romance.) REVIEWWWW! (she loves that!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, again, this is the second chapter of Perry's family reunion. (Still don't own anything) ****J **

It was the second day of Perry's vacation and family reunion. The Flynn-Fletcher family had left, once more, and had gone to a museum of Lake Nose history, leaving Perry behind.

Perry sat up and stretched, looking at he clock on the wall he saw that it was ten past 6. Realizing he was late he dashed up and out of bed and straightened up then ran down to the den. Everyone was eating breakfast as Perry walked up.

"Hey Perry!" cousin Junius called. "Come here! You can sit by me!"

Perry wandered over, glad that no one cared if he was late, unlike Dr. Doofenshmirtz would. He sat down on the shore and chatted and ate with his large family.

After they were finished they relaxed on the shore, soaking up the sun.

It was an hour past lunch (which was at 10, platypus time), when Perry sat up and saw three figures walking towards them off in the distance, the distance being about three yards away. Perry stood and walked over to the group and instantly recognized Great Uncle Benen and Great Aunt Cordula. But with them was a young girl platypus, about the same age as Perry just about two or three months younger.

Uncle Benen was joking with cousin Camilo, grandpa Arjen, and twin siblings Sarafina and Santxo. Aunt Cordla was conversing and sipping pond tea with Aunt Kristy, Aunt Leata, Aunt Aenea, and Aunt Kaila. All five were siblings who went there own way.

Perry walked over to Uncle Benen and cleared his throat. Uncle Benen turned around, and when seeing Perry, got up and gave him a big hug.

"Look at you Perry ol' boy! Your so old now! Did you say 'hi' to the dinosaurs for me when you were young?" he joked.

"I whish I could say I did, but no sorry. Just a question, do you know who she," Perry pointed to the platypus that his Aunt and Uncle had brought with them, "Is? I've never seen her before."

"Ah yes, Aunt Cordula and I have been meaning to introduce you all to her. Come with me." Uncle Benen tottered over to Aunt Cordula and tapped her on the shoulder.

"What!" she growled at him. "We were just discussing politics and about how they are nasty to have when they are stuck to your fur!"

"That's fine dear, but perhaps we should announce our announcement…"

"Oh yes, okay you get everyone's attention."

Uncle Benen crawled onto a rock, with a little help from Perry (he was a bit large) and cleared his throat.

"Ahem, fellow platypi, I and my wife have an statement to be stated. Take it away darling…"

"Uh, yes. Pomona come here." the sleek platypus came up to stand in front of the Aunt. Now that she was up front Perry could see what she really looked like. She had a more blue completion, with a slender figure and a lock of hair that fell in front of her deep chestnut brown eyes. She wore a leopard print ascot around her neck; her bill was perfectly rounded and her tail was chiseled very elegantly. "Everyone, this is Pomona she is a foreign exchange student from Australia. So just act normally. And I mean normally like a _normal _family of platypuses."

"We are normal!" Cousin Camilo shouted from the crowd.

"Sure, right," Aunt Cordula mumbled so that only the first row of the family could hear.

After anything else was announced, the meeting broke up and Perry walked over to Pomona.

"Pomona, right?"

"Yes," she replied turning around. "What's your name?"

"Perry, that's what my people call me."

"You have people?"

"Yes, owners. But I keep them safe."

"You sound more like a dog than a platypus," Pomona frowned.

"I am not a dog," Perry argued getting slightly annoyed. Who did this girl think she was? Queen of all the animals? "I am a secret agent."

"Well, then it's not very secret if you tell me you are one, now is it?"

"I am a secret agent to both of my families! My owners don't know I'm a secret agent!"

"You fancy yourself an secret agent? Don't agents have like a badge…" Perry pulled out his badge.

"Okay then, don't they generally have a fedora…" Perry pulled out his hat and put it on his head with a determined look.

Pomona laughed. "Okay 'Mr. Secret Agent Man,' how are your fighting moves?"

Perry poised ready to do battle with anyone he came up against. Suddenly Pomona pounced on top of him and wrestled with him. After about two minutes, Pomona was on top of Perry with him pinned to the ground.

"You need to polish up on your moves," she joked.

"Hey, it's a universal law that you can't hurt a girl!" Perry disagreed. "Besides, my moves are for bigger people, like my nemesis."

"You have a nemesis? Are you just making this all up?"

"No, I'm not!"

"Really?"

"Yes. It's all true," Perry paused for a moment. "I would show you the HQ, but that's not allowed."

Pomona eyed him suspiciously. "That's great," she concluded after a brief analysis. "Well, I'll catch you later." she strutted off with her tail in the air.

_She gets comfortable quickly _Perry thought. Then he turned to go back to a conversation. But he couldn't help looking back to see if she was talking about him.

Perry walked back to join a conversation and he came to the closest one he could find. Unfortunately Franck was in that group. Franck, the most annoying and irksome platypus on the face of the planet. He had heard what went on between Perry and Pomona.

"Hey! Look it's Perry the lover-boy!"

"What?"

"I heard what you and Pomona said," Franck said with and evil grin. "I now know your down fall in the business of being and agent."

"Yeah right."

"Pomona had you pinned on the ground."

"Yeah, but it's a law that you can't hurt a girl."

"Look, Perry, girls are more dangerous than they seem, trust me. And you have to be willing to hurt them if they hurt you."

"Save your romance tips for someone who is really in love, Franck," Perry sighed.

"Okay then, do say I didn't warn you!"

Perry walked off in silence, thinking. _I just need some more sleep, I'm probably tired and that's why I lost. _

**The politics thing…poly- is that Latin root for many. Ticks are blood sucking creatures. Now you may understand the statement. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome to the third chapter everyone! Hope you enjoy it! (Don't own nothing' ) **

Perry got up the next morning early and determined. He knew that after this family reunion, he would probably never see Pomona again. So he made a plan to spend the day with her so he could get her address to write to. But first to ask permission from her guardians…

Perry wandered down to the beach and into the little cove where his family was gathered. After working his way through the breakfast crowd he found his great Aunt and Uncle. Perry slipped over and sat next to Uncle Benen.

"May I sit here?" he asked.

"Of course ol' boy!" Uncle Benen replied with a broad smile. Aunt Cordula leaned down to see who had said what.

"Oh! Perry! Just the young platypus I wanted. Perry could you perhaps give Pomona a tour? I know you haven't been here in a long time, but just share some of your memories with her," Aunt Cordula called over Uncle Benen.

_Perfect! _Perry thought. "Sure, Aunt Cordula, I'd love to."

The Aunt laughed. "I just thought you two got on so well that you would do it so… after breakfast, she says, meet her over by your old den."

Perry nodded and ate breakfast rather quickly. Chatted for about 5 minutes after, which is polite in platypus culture, then left to go and wait for Pomona.

But when he came he was waited upon by her instead.

"Well, you're about five minutes late, but there is still enough time. Let's go."

"Woah, woah, woah. I'm not late."

"Really now?"

"Yes, really! It is polite to chat for about 5 minutes after you are finished eating. Perhaps the rules in 'the land down under' are different but here it's common courtesy."

"Oh, I'm sorry I just excused myself," she replied with a regretful look.

"It's okay, you're new here," Perry sympathized. "Now let's get this tour going."

The two walked down the shore, Perry pointing out things and Pomona listening intently.

"The place we were just at used to be my home until I moved in with my people," Perry said gesturing to the small cave.

"We always swam and ate over here in this cove, then afterwards we went and laid in the sun on the shore over here….then I remember we used to come over here chat in the shade…and we often times went above the waterfall, here come on, I'll help you up."

Perry helped Pomona up the rocks of the waterfall then they took a breather at the top.

"Wow. That's a long way down!" Pomona commented.

"Yeah, but you have to realize that my sisters and I were a lot younger than we are now!"

Pomona giggled. "Perry, has anyone ever told you that you're strange?" She stood up. "I mean you face a evil villain everyday, but yet you somehow manage to keep a good humor."

"Well, my nemesis isn't very evil. I don't know how many times I have to leave early, but he foiled his own plans."

"Oh, but you are still good at your job! Look at you! You're hardly out of breath!"

"That's because we have been resting." Perry replied. _Hum, she's pulling something, first not convinced that I'm an agent, now flattering me for being one?_

"Anyways, why not show me the spot we were talking about, you know, above the waterfall?"

"Yeah, sure…" Perry said hesitantly, standing up.

Perry led her to the part of the river where he had spent his last time with his little sister, Terra.

"So, how many siblings do you have?" Pomona asked as if she had read his mind.

"Um, uh, two. I used to have three," he sighed. "Until one died."

"Oh, Perry I'm so sorry!" cried putting a hand on Perry's shoulder. "I know how you feel. Back in Australia, my only sibling, my brother, was eaten by a crocodile. I didn't have my parents or anyone else, so I learned to survive by myself."

"You enrolled yourself in a school and that's how you got here?" Perry asked.

Pomona shrugged then kept walking. Perry followed then eventually caught up with her.

After the tour was over, Perry and Pomona sat down on the shore down by the den. They skipped rocks for a while then, becoming tired of this, they sat down and talked. They talked about family, friends, meals they've had and other such platypus small talk.

They exchanged addresses so that they could continue to communicate over seas. Then they heard an announcement coming from the group of platypuses. They ran down and caught the end of it.

"…Tonight, we have organized a dance, just for fun and for family to catch up on events. There will be dancing and food. You bring the refreshments if any are needed. That's all."

Pomona turned to Perry. "Are you going to take anyone to the dance?"

"If you want to go…" Perry shrugged.

"Okay, I'll meet you here at 8. We can have dinner out somewhere."

"Wow, um, okay. See you then."

"At eight, and don't be late!"

"Right."

Pomona ran up the hill to her guardians to tell them what was going on.

"Wow," Perry said to himself. "Didn't see that coming. I wonder of she'll dress up?"

Perry was right in thinking so. Though all the girls dressed up, they guys didn't. they most they dressed up was a black bow tie. Perry decided to wear his tie, he rarely wore his tie.

Perry came to the same spot that he and Pomona had heard the announcement. He observed all the girl in their elegant dresses. Some in blue dresses that shimmered, some dresses in gold and extravagant, some in white lace, some in black and elegant.

"Perry! You're early this time!" a voice said. He turned around to see Pomona in a gleaming scarlet red dress with a diamond collar. "And you're wearing a bow tie!"

"What? is it too much?"

"No, I think you look very handsome."

Perry blushed to the roots of his fur. "Thanks, you look lovely yourself."

"Thank you," she replied curtsying. "Now what do you say we hit the dance floor?"

Perry nodded offering his arm. Taking it they walked up the hill and into the little open area where young platypuses were dancing and older ones sat and watched. The dancing floor was light up with the sunset. They hopped on the dance floor and began swing dancing to "Sing, Sing, Sing by Benny Goodman."

As Perry swung Pomona around she exclaimed, "Oh! Perry! Where did you learn to dance like this?"

"In my free time!" Perry said flipping her upside down then right side up. "I took dance lessons. Plus it runs in the family look!" Pomona looked around and saw everyone dancing, including children.

Finally the music stopped long enough for everyone to catch their breath and get a drink. Then the music kicked up again with "In the Mood" by the Glenn Miller Band. After this song, they danced to "Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy of Company B" while watching the video of the song with the Andrew Sisters.

Then the music bumped up and era or two and they danced to "Louie Louie" by the Kingsmen, "I Heard it Through the Grapevine" by Marvin Gaye, and Joey Dee & The Starliters the "Peppermint Twist."

The older platypuses enjoyed the older era music, but the younger ones were bored of it so DJ put on some techno, starting with Dj Satomi, "Castles in the Sky" then later danced to Dj Splash, "Hoppesangen."

The last song they danced to was another old one called "Moonlight Serenade" by the Glenn Miller Band. Pomona said that this song was her favorite that they danced to. This, again made Perry blush.

Those were the songs Perry and Pomona danced to then they went out to the Chez Platypus enjoyed a good hot meal, without having to pay for it. They were beginning to talk about sports when Pomona suddenly brought up the subject of time. Perry looked at his watch and started.

"Oh, no. I'm sorry to have to go so unexpectedly, but my family is probably worried sick about me. I'll se you tomorrow?"

"Sure, have a good evening, Perry."

Perry dashed down the street and thankfully he knew a quick and secret way to get into the room under the bed. He snuck into the kitchen, then he slipped through the air system and pushed up the carpet under the bed. Placing the carpet back where it was, he took off his bow tie and laid there like a mindless pet.

"Perry!" he heard Phineas call. "He's got to be here somewhere!"

"Maybe he's under the bed?" Dad said.

"I already looked under there," Phineas sighed.

"Why don't you look again with this flashlight?" Mom suggested. "it is pretty dark in here."

Phineas got down on his hands and knees and shone the flashlight under Candace's bed, Ferb's bed, his bed then finally under Mon and Dad's bed where he found Perry.

"Perry!" he exclaimed reaching under and grabbing Perry. Perry chattered as Phineas picked him up. "I was getting worried that you had wandered off!" Phineas carried Perry over to his bed and put him on the end of it then he crawled in and turned off the light. Everyone said good night and went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**This will probably be the shortest chapter of this story. And one of the most dramatic. Only two more chapters after this one.**

Perry sat up and rubbed his eyes awake at about 10 o'clock the next morning. He wasn't ready to go back out to the family reunion just yet. He needed some personal time.

So leaning back on Phineas' pillow he took the remote and turned on the TV. His favorite soap was on, and he saw the episode he'd missed a week before. Apparently, right before the new episode, they show the one from the week before.

Suddenly his watch beeped. _Now why would Major Monogram be calling me if Dr. Doofenshmirtz is sick? _Perry sighed jumping off the bed and grabbing his hat headed down the secret passage once again.

Landing in the chair in front of the screen he saw Major Monogram with a concerned look. "Ah, there you are Agent P. We have been observing you over the past couple of days…"

_Observing me? _Perry thought giving a sideways glance to Major Monogram. _Are you guys going stalker on me?_

"We, um, observe to make sure that on agents are still on guard," Major Monogram explained hesitantly. Straightening up he continued. "We have seen you with an unusually large group of platypuses or platypi, platy-people? Whatever. But with one in particular. We have one question for you, Agent P. do you choose the agency? Or the family and the girl?"

Perry was star struck. He was just at a family reunion! Not some convention for platypuses to ruin something!

Major Monogram pushed a button on the other end of the screen. On Perry's side popped up a tray with a fedora and a black bow tie. "We're doing this because we want loyal agents. I'm not saying that you're not loyal or anything we just…" he paused. "You know I'm probably over explaining this. All you have to do is choose. If you choose the hat, you stay in the agency. If you choose the bow tie, you choose family over the agency and essentially are quitting the agency. You have until the end of the day to choose. Either way you can stay with the family you're living with. Think about it."

Perry nodded solemnly, afterward, got up and left. He re-entered the room then when and sat on Ferb's bed. _What? I can handle more than one thing at a time! _Perry sighed inwardly. He never had a choice between a girl and the agency. He decided to walk down on the beach. He knew a certain place where no one ever walked, but was a great place to think.

He wandered out of the house then down to the beach. He hardly remembered they way, but he found his way there then went and sat on a rock. It looked like a lagoon because the rest of the lake was pinched off and the pool of water was calm, surrounded by many trees and a sandy beach.

Perry let his feet hang into the water. Sighing he began to think, arguing with himself about what to do. _What kind of a question is this anyway? I'm only staying for a week and because he sees me with others he thinks I'm not loyal anymore. _He groaned and flicked a pebble into the water.

_Maybe it's time I move on from this job. Maybe my family can let her come home with me. Maybe… _

Perry stood up, determined. Then another thought crossed his mind. _What if I choose her, and then they say they have one too many platypuses at home? Then it will all be a waste. _He sat back down_. _

_What if I say I choose the bow tie for the rest of the week, then choose the agency? That will work, but he'll probably say only choose one. _

_Then again, maybe I can bring her into the agency? No, that won't work one platypus is enough. _

Perry sat and went back and forth, front and backwards, inside and out, thinking about what to choose. Then at about 1 o'clock in the afternoon, Perry had made his choice. He got up resolutely and marched back the headquarter tunnel. He slid down and landed in the chair and pulled the lever and pushed the button.

Major Monogram appeared back on the screen. "Good afternoon, Agent P." He pushed the button again, and again the hat and the tie appeared. "Well, Agent P…or Perry."

Perry sat up nice and straight extended his arm and grabbed…the black bow tie.

Major Monogram gasped. Carl ran over to see what he picked then gasped too. Perry gave a regretful face, but stood up and put his hat on his stand. He saluted then exited the room. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Hold onto your socks folks…chapter 5 of Perry's family reunion. **

Perry sat up on the hotel bed just as the Flynn-Fletcher family was leaving to go out for breakfast. As soon as the door closed behind them, Perry leapt up and charged out of the door. He bolted down the beach and almost ran into Aurora.

"Whoa, Perry calm down what's the problem?" she asked wide eyed at Perry.

"Nothing is the matter," Perry exclaimed happily.

"Wow, Perry I've never seen you this hyped up on any thing before! Did you drink coffee with caffeine?"

"No, where's Pomona?"

"She said that she would be on top of the waterfall if anyone needed her."

"Okay, thanks!" Perry dashed off towards the waterfall.

"Boys," Aurora sighed.

Perry climbed up the rocks as quickly as his legs would take him. And when he finally reached the top Pomona was standing there, waiting.

"Pomona!" Perry exclaimed.

"Hi, Perry!" she exclaimed back. "You look excited."

"I am!"

"Why is that?"

"Because I quite the agency!"

"You really shouldn't have."

"I don't mind, it's for you!"

_Man he's mad! _Pomona thought. "No you really shouldn't have," she sneered.

"Pomona? What do you mean?" Perry asked, suddenly nervous.

"I mean now you have no one to call for back up."

"Why would I need backup?"

"Because, lover-boy, you will need all the help you can get. I am getting rid of you, I'm doing what your nemesis should have done long ago."

Perry looked questioningly back at Pomona. "W-what do you mean?"

"Exactly what I'm saying I mean. I am going to get you out of the way!"

"But why?"

"Because it's the only way I can make my plan a reality!" she paused.

"Aren't you going to tell me what your plan is?" Perry asked, used to the usual rant or back-story.

"First though…" she jumped over to Perry and shoved him while he was standing on the edge of the rocky slope. Perry slipped and grabbed the ledge hanging over a 30 foot drop into the bottom of a waterfall filled with rocks.

"Ah, this is better, now I will tell you. My plan is to take over the world and make all of the humans obey me. While you use your talents to _help_ people in the tri-state area, you could use them to get just what you wanted, unlimited food, free access anywhere anytime! Just think of the possibilities!"

"What I _want _is something to do everyday," Perry argued. "and I have that. What I _want _is to have a good loving family, I have that too. What I _want _is to have food and shelter, and I have both of those. What else could I _want_?"

"You just don't understand power," Pomona sighed.

"Pomona…"

"Quit calling me that name! Ugh. Stupid English names! No, my name is Amélie."

"That sounds French."

"That's because it is!"

"But I thought you were Australian."

"No, way!" Amélie quarreled. "I am French!" then her French accent became clear.

"But, you look and sound so…"

"Don't even say it!" letting her French accent show proudly. "It's the ascot, and, Oh! how I hate these things!" she said tearing it off and throwing it on the ground.

"So, what you're saying is, you are French? Not Australian?"

"Yes!" she sighed. Then turned and smiled. "Adieu, Monsieur Perry! It was nice while it lasted, you make a fabulous date!" she turned and began to walk away.

_Date? _Perry wondered.He gathered all of his strength in his arms the used his legs to shove up and flip over Amélie. But she caught his leg dragging him back down and pinning him.

"Oh, Monsieur Perry! Don't you think I know all of your tricks? I read your file before I came to America!"

"Why do you keep calling me 'monsieur?' I am not French!"

"It is polite to address someone by 'monsieur' or 'madam' in France. That's why it took me over three years to learn this slang English! It's so impolite!"

"We are polite," Perry grunted under Amélie's weight. "But there is one thing in my file you might not have noticed…I am stronger than you!" Perry stood up, knocking her off his back.

Then turning, he pinned Amélie. She in turn threw him off her back too and the two ended in a tussle. Then Perry finally had her pinioned enough to get handcuffs on her.

"Ha, ha! Very nice Monsieur Perry. You caught me." he helped her up the contacted the agency.

"Agent P? Why do you still have your phone?" Major Monogram wondered aloud. Perry shrugged and pointed it to Amélie.

"You are arresting you girlfriend?"

Perry nodded.

"That's weird. But okay, we trust you. We're coming to pick her up. I guess you're re-instated. Welcome back Agent P!"

About two hours later the entire family was gathered as Amélie was pushed into the Animal Control car.

"I really thought she was Australian!" Uncle Benen exclaimed waving good-bye.

"She was the best house guest I've ever had!" Aunt Cordula cried, bursting into sobs.

"I told you that she was dangerous," Franck boasted to Perry.

"Yeah, you're right. No more girls for me!"

"That's my cousin! That leaves more for me!"

Perry rolled his eyes and stepped over to the truck.

"I won't forget you Monsieur Perry. You and your strange English ways," Amélie guaranteed Perry.

"I won't forget you, ever, either!" Perry promised.

Amélie smiled. "I'll come back to visit you."

Perry looked slightly confused, but she knew exactly what she meant. The truck door closed and the engine started up. Then drove away.

Perry had a strange feeling that he would see her again, someday. But he put the feeling in the back of his mind then wandered back to his family reunion.

Two hours later Phineas and Ferb called for him and he scurried over on all fours and chattered when he saw them. Ferb picked him up and slid into the car followed by Phineas and Candace. Then Dad put the key in the ignition and started up the car. Perry sighed and closed his eyes as the car began to drive away.

While the Animal Control car dove down the road they heard a huge thud then a clatter of metal on the pavement. The driver looked in the mirror and saw that the door of the captive's cage had been busted open and now the prisoner was standing in the doorway. She waved to the driver then leapt out of the vehicle and rolled onto the side of the road then bolted for the field.

The driver hit the brakes and pulled the car to the side of the road. Bu it was no use going after the platypus, she was long gone. She had escaped.

**This is the end. The last chapter of Perry's family reunion. The whole betrayal idea I got from a French novel (The Three Musketeers), hence the French things. And if you are wondering, Perry goes home and back to doing his job, to keep Dr. Doofenshmirtz from doing evil. Hope you enjoyed the story. ****J **


End file.
